moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanly
hanly '''is a regular user of Moviestarplanet (US). She is currently Level 18 (Followed Movie Star). About And History Hanly created her account in August 2011. She did not befriend many, and was more of a "lone wolf", so to speak. She did not begin to level until she left the Jewel family and the popular Team Pump after drama and bullying. She began leveling quickly. Though not many know of her, several of her friends think she is very sweet and kind. She has a group called "Team Most Valuable Player" aka the "MVPs" which she started with a close in real friend named Jess (or Ham2Eggies). She is also known for protecting and defending the weak in cases of bullying, which she is not afraid to show her fierce side. Jess or other close friends often have to tell her to calm down, which she does and usually ends her defending with a short "please", "thank you", etc. Appearance Hanly (or Ann) is usually seen with black hair, tan skin, a light peach color lips, and freckles. She says she "tans easily in real life, so she decided to go with a tan skin tone". She makes most of her own outfits along with Jess, and is often seen twinning with her close friend and fellow "Team Coach" of the MVPs. Her style is "sporty" but "cute", much like hers in real life Artbooks, Movies, and Looks '''Movies Ann has said she actually does not like to make movies, so most of the ones on her profile are "old, and some maybe a bit stupid". She usually releases a few short movies a month to give back to her supporters, and maybe a "Thank You" movie. Looks She loves to make looks! She makes most of the Most Valuable Players' looks, and many of her own. Ann loves to shop, mainly alone but will occasionaly invite Jess, MVPs, or other close friends such as Dyllan (LovelyLovelyXoXo), Mia (lily5268), or Drew (boww2). She goes for whatever color she thinks looks cute that day, and goes with it! She does sometimes like to wear an A-Lister look to show her love for her other team. Artbooks Artbooks are one of Ann's favorite things to do on Moviestarplanet! Hers often include lots of decor, and 99.9% of the time she matches her decorations with her current outfit. Some people complain her font is too small but she responds "Sorry! I had so much info to put in there! <3 lol". Close Friends She has a few close friends. Obviously Jess, who she knows in real life and often recalls her favorite school events of the day, most feauturing her friend (some have been where their school almost caught fire, screaming in one of their classes, and Jess carrying her in gym). She also has three other profile besties including "lily5268" aka Mia, who she is seen wall-chatting with or hanging out with in one of the two's rooms. Also "boww2" or Drew, who she chats with and also twins with, typically with their colors. She even has a video for him! And LovelyLovelyXoXo, who Ann was close friends with on her first account. Lovely's (or Dyllan's) first account was "goulgirl 2004", which she later deleted. Ann was quite disappointed, and was very excited when she came back. They became even closer friends the second time, and became profile besties within a few days of them reuniting again. This led to Ann meeting Yo (Alina Bay) and V.I.P Hope. Extra Trivia *She has admitted her hair is actually brown with blonde highlights, not black like her MSP hair. *Her eyes are also brown, not dark blue. *She is an A-Lister as well as Team Coach of the MVPs. *She does not have a Twitter, Instagram, or Snapchat, but she has a YouTube which can be found here → https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL9YppPsM_ZgvNl5sGeWHBA *She has not been seen with a boyfriend on MSP, and says she has ''never ''had one in real life. She does have a forth. *She gets good grades. *Her name is Ann. *Ann has never said her age. *She is known for being goofy. *She has shown a disliking towards ItzJerz. *She also has Google+ and Animal Jam accounts. *Her birthday is June 28. *Her team is "Team Most Valuable Player". *She likes to say "Awh", "ily", "♥", "❤", "gorgz", "hun", and "bbg". *Ann has never been seen publicly cursing, and she says simply "I don't curse. I just don't". *She has two older brothers, neither of which have an MSP or YouTube. *Her favorite football teams are the Broncos and the Colts, and she has said she likes the Pacers. During the 2015 Super Bowl, she rooted for the Seahawks, saying she did not like the Patriots at all.